Danny Elfman
Daniel Robert "Danny" Elfman (born May 29, 1953) is an American composer who specializes in film and television. Elfman has composed music for Anthony Marsh, Jr 's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , which combined new adapted music and recycled music he scored for the Sam Raimi's first two Spider-Man ''films and Tim Burton's ''Batman films. Elfman is best known for scoring music for television and movies and leading the rock band Oingo Boingo as singer/songwriter from 1976 until its breakup in 1995. He is a frequent collaborator with long-time friend Tim Burton and has scored most of his films (the exceptions being Vincent, Frankenweenie (the original 1984 short film, the 2012 full-length adaptation features music by Danny Elfman), Cabin Boy, Ed Wood, James and the Giant Peach, and Sweeney Todd). He has been nominated for four Academy Awards and won a Grammy Award for Tim Burton's Batman and an Emmy Award[1] for his Desperate Housewives theme. Elfman was honored with the prestigious Richard Kirk award at the 2002 BMI Film and TV Awards. The award is given annually to a composer who has made significant contributions to film and television music.[2] Elfman is famous for creating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons_Theme The Simpsons main title theme] as well as the Batman theme, and his role as Jack Skellington's singing voice in The Nightmare Before Christmas. He also sang for the character Bonejangles in the movie Corpse Bride. He is the uncle-in-law to actress Jenna Elfman. Filmography Appearances by Elfman as an actor, or as a member of Oingo Boingo: This is a list of films with scores composed by Elfman: In addition, he has supplied thematic material - except where noted - for movies scored by others (names in brackets): *1985: Weird Science: title song (Ira Newborn) *1991: Pure Luck (Jonathan Sheffer) *1992: Army of Darkness: "March Of The Dead" (Joseph LoDuca) *1994: Shrunken Heads (Richard Band) *1997: Scream 2: "Cassandra Aria" and "Cassandra Aria Reprise" (Marco Beltrami) *1998: Modern Vampires (Michael Wandmacher) *1999: My Favorite Martian: "Uncle Martin's Theme" (John Debney) *2001: Heartbreakers (John Debney) *2001: Spy Kids (Chris Boardman, John Debney, Gavin Greenaway, Harry Gregson-Williams, Heitor Pereira, Marcel Rodriguez and Robert Rodriguez) *2001: Novocaine (Steve Bartek) *2007: Spider-Man 3 (Christopher Young, John Debney and Deborah Lurie; also includes material composed by Elfman for the first two films) *2009: 9 (Deborah Lurie) *2010: Kick-Ass: "Walk to Rasul's" (John Murphy, Henry Jackman, Marius de Vries, and Ilan Eshkeri) *2011: Rango: "Finale from The Kingdom" (Hans Zimmer; not featured on the official soundtrack) *2011: Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (including music he composed for Spider-Man/''Spider-Man 2,'' mainly their traditional cues that have never appeared in their final cuts ESPECIALLY a lot of rejected Spider-Man 2 ''music, due to his miserable experience when he couldn't work with Sam Raimi. Elfman used some music from Batman'' and Batman Returns for the film also. He also composed the film's score with Graeme Revell and Glenn Scott Lacey .) Elfman also composed the music for the Hollywood Pictures logo (an excerpt from his main title for Sommersby was subsequently used as the logo music for Regency, the company that made it). He has also written the theme music and occasional episodic scores for several television series, including: *1985: Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "The Jar" (directed by Tim Burton) *1985: Amazing Stories: "Mummy, Daddy" and "The Family Dog" (with Steve Bartek) *1986: Pee-wee's Playhouse (some episodes) *1986: Sledge Hammer! *1989: Tales from the Crypt *1989: Beetlejuice *1989: The Simpsons *1990: The Flash *1992: Batman: The Animated Series *1997: Perversions of Science *1997: The New Batman/Superman Adventures *1999: Dilbert *2004: Desperate Housewives *2005: Point Pleasant His other work includes: *2004: The opening title theme of the 2004 video game Fable. *2008: Soundtrack to the 2008 video game Lego Batman: The Videogame (various tracks from the soundtrack of the movie: Batman). *2008: The opening title theme as well as major themes of the 2008 video game Fable II. *2009: The opening title theme as well as major themes and soundtrack of the 2009 video game Wanted: Weapons of Fate. *2010: The opening title theme as well as major themes of the 2010 video game Fable III. *2013: Music for the upcoming Hong Kong Disneyland attraction Mystic Manor. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Danny_Elfman&action=edit&section=8 edit Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Danny Elfman American Film Institute Elfman's scores for Batman and Edward Scissorhands were nominated for AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores: References #'^' "Composer Danny Elfman Scores First Emmy Award". #'^' "Top Film, TV, Cable Composers Honored at BMI’s Annual Film/TV Awards". bmi.com. Retrieved 2010-10-28. #'^' "Danny Elfman Biography (1953-)". Filmreference.com. Retrieved 2011-01-02. #'^' "Danny Elfman 's Music For A Darkened People: Danny Elfman in L.A. Times". Elfman.filmmusic.com. Retrieved 2011-01-02. #'^' "Buzzine". Buzzine. 2009-05-07. Retrieved 2011-01-02. #'^' "Video Entertainment Magazine interview, April 4, 1996". Boingo.org. 1996-04-04. Retrieved 2011-01-02. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Elfman#cite_ref-multiple_6-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Elfman#cite_ref-multiple_6-1 ''b] "Fanfare Article". Boingo.org. Retrieved 2011-01-02. #'^' Salisbury, Burton, pp.137-144 #'^' Vozick-Levinson, Simon (November 2, 2010). "Aaron Sorkin writing Hugh Jackman's Houdini musical: Composer Danny Elfman has 'high hopes'". Popwatch.EW.com. Retrieved December 4, 2010. External links *Danny Elfman at the Internet Movie Database *Danny Elfman at Allmusic *Danny Elfman discography at Discogs *Danny Elfman discography at MusicBrainz *Danny Elfman's Music For A Darkened People *The official Oingo Boingo website *Danny Elfman podcast interview from Synthesis (magazine) *Danny Elfman Interview With Entertainment Weekly Category:Music Composers of the Power Rangers LG film series Category:Anthony Marsh, Jr's collaborators